


I own you

by WinOrDie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, College, Drugs, Modern Setting, Other, Parties, Rape, School, Sex, Smoking, Torture, University, university of winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinOrDie/pseuds/WinOrDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is my first piece of work, there will be mistakes*</p>
<p>Theon Greyjoy meets his new roomate and has strange dreams about him...they seem so real...every detail except his roomates personality....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

Chapter 1  
"I own you"  
  
Theon greyjoy an average size 20 year old on his way to his second year at the university of winterfell .Theon was hardly the most muscular of young adults however he was toned and had gorgeous dirty blond curly hair He loved  university , and was straight A student along with his best friend Robb Stark whom he met as they were roommates last year, they both hoped for the same this year.   
  
The taxi pulled up by the school gate it was greeted by the only and only Robb stark who was surrounded by boxes. Robb was what we would call 'hot' he was muscular and had the perfect brown curly hair and the pearly straight teeth, most girls would only dream to talk to Robb even though he has been caughr doing drugs, but everyone loves a bad boy. Theon envied Robb however he himself also got a few girls. Theon hoped out the taxi with his one box "is that all you have" Robb said as he smirked. "Hi to you too" Theon replied while skipping towards his best friend for a hug. After they both went to the router to see that they were not roomed together.  
  
The two lads frowned "at least your with Jon snow he is a good guy" Theon tried to stay positive on the first day back "however I'm with someone I've never heard of, who is ramsay snow, he sounds like he is on all sorts of drugs, he probably-" "My surname is Bolton not, snow and no I'm not on drugs, in the future you WILL keep your opinions inside your head" Theon turned around to see an average, toned man dressed in black with short brown hair and a stubble "Alright mate, I was only joking, I'm Theon greyjoy and this is -" Theon realised he so called best friend ran off ,scared probably of Ramsay. "Great I don't care, I have made a few adjustments to our room, follow me" ramsay had a troublesome smirk on his face. The two men walked in to room '205' , to theons surprise there was black and yellow tape on the floor about three quarters of the room down. One side consisted of a king size bed, three sets of new Chester draws, a black leather couch, flat screen TV and of course, the PS4 that every room had. On the other side of the tape was a single bed and a few old draws. Ramsay smiled at theons face, he clearly knew which side was his "look Theon I'm in charge here and you are only allowed on my side of the tape to get in and out of the room and to access the toilet and kitchen l, I decide what meals we eat and what goes on the TV " Theon let out a frown and replied with "you are an absolute Weirdo, we are sharing this room you bastard" he could see the rage in Ramsays eyes as he snatched theons box out of his hands "what are you doing?" Ramsay stormed over to the window and threw the box out of the third floor window in to the rain and sniggered before turning around and saying "I own you" Theon gulped and stared into Ramsays soulless blue eyes.  
  
The freaked out boy swallowed his fear and managed to say one sentence "go to hell" straight after he ran towards the door before he got there, Ramsay had a knife to his throat. "get on your knees Greyjoy " Theon did as he was told. "Now stay there until I tell you that you can collect your belongings."  
Hours past  
  
"Right then Greyjoy , why did I throw your belongings out the window?" Ramsay asked with a smirk."because you're a fucking phyco" Theon  tried to sound brave but he was in fact trembling so much he struggled to support himself on his knees. Theon could see the rage in Ramsay's eyes as he stormed towards him ,yanking the dirty blond curls to the window. "Unless you want to join your belongings out of the window , I would guess again if I was you" the sadistic student forced Theon's head out of the window. "WAIT, I was rude to you, I didn't mean it, i am sorry, really sorry, i will make it up to you, I promise" Theon  heard his roommate mutter "yes you will, now you can get your belongings Greyjoy" Theon took a sip of water and ran out the front door to collect his things.

***  
  
The following morning theon woke up to a happy face "Hey im Ramsay, sorry i didnt get to meet you yesterday I moved in pretty late" The confused greyjoy sat up to see that there was no tape on the floor, the leather sofas were in the middle of the room with a flat screen TV and ps4 in front. The smell of bacon lingered in the air _this must be a dream?_ "sooooo whats your name?" ramsay asked politely "You already know you psycho!!!!" Theon was expecting a punch or something but a simple "ummm ok... i made us breakfast, wanna play on the ps4 while we eat?"


	2. i thought you were a monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, wanted it up.
> 
> thanks for the support so far

They both sat in silence eating a full English breakfast, playing call of duty, the occasional "shit" was said when one of them died. Theon began to relax, "hey ive heard your name before....greyjoy...ummmm...AHA i remember now! you were taken away from your father because he was an alcoholic, drug dealer and used to beat you, is it true, thats what the newspaper said" theon was shocked at this information that happened 11 years ago "yeah, im back with him now, we are really close now in fact, closer than most fathers and sons, my sister lives in LA now, so we had a masculine household, when im done here, we will start a business together, whats in the past is in the past. At school i was bullied by a kid with the last name of snow, i thought it was you at first but your last name is bolton" theon carried on yapping away about his life, while ramsay was relieved the man said his last name was bolton and not snow, didn't want to let his guard down just yet, the year has just begun...

After theon finished telling his life story as well as dying a few times on call of duty ramsay sounded a little sorry when he spoke "so i have a few friends coming over tonight, only a few 3 maybe 4, anyway they want to meet you but sometimes they can get a little...you know...manly, they are actually weak just thought i would let you know"  
theon agreed to the gathering but felt like he should of declined, maybe he should invite robb, NO that would be rude, its not his part its ramsays, thinking of robb...   
Theon got our his phone and began to text Robb, he could sense ramsay watching him but he didn't care.

 

 

 

Robb didn't reply, "you alright greyjoy?" ramsay said throwing on a black polo shirt, theon was surprised to see ramsay was actually quite muscular. With that thought the door opened and in came ramsays friends


	3. my bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theon gets his first real punishment, is this enough for him to drop everything in his life for his roomate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics are what theon is thinking. i wanted to create some empathy for theon. comment if i did this also comment if you think i should do a few chapters of what ramsay is thinking or what damon is thinking?

Three men walked in, all of them were bigger and stronger than theon, the first look he received was a warm smile from the biggest named Damon, who actually looked kind? he looked to the right of damon to see the smallest out of the three who was a blond skinny guy named joffrey or ‘joff’ , theon could tell this friend was rich and stuck up but the way he smirked. Last but not least was a brown haired man called skinner who just came across as merciless. After awkward introductions ramsay politely asked if theon could get them some beers, on the way to the fridge theon had flashbacks to his ‘dream’ _just a dream, just a dream_ he thought while he pulled out 5 beers. “Theon? did i say get a beer for yourself, after all i bought them” Everyone knew ramsay was teasing the small excuse of a man.Ramsay got no reply, theon put one beer back and sat on the black leather couch with the other men _i wish i went to robbs now….wait it was just a dream_ , _ramsay is your friend, just an awkward friend_. “theon, pass me the TV control” theon's blood began to boil, _He didn't even ask politely!_ theon ignored his emotions and passed Ramsay the control. Ramsay and theon shared a couch while the 3 friends shared the other “Theon, i want to lie down, sit on the floor” This pushed theon over the line “jesus, i'm not your bitch Ramsay, my dream-” before he could finish theon was being securely held on his knees by Damon and skinner, Ramsay towered over him and then it clicked _it wasn't a dream!_ Ramsay sensed theon's….achievement “no theon it wasn a dream and yes you will become my bitch if i want you to be my bitch”. The shock hit theon like a slap, which was in fact what hit theon's face, his jaw dropped _think strong be strong_ that was his motto, well at least for now it was. “You threw my stuff out of the window, you haven't got the balls to do much more you-” _don't hesitate_ “-Bastard”. A blind person could sense the fury ramsay had, even joff looked shocked but he just lingered in the back, skinner grinned while damon felt sorry for what theon had coming next for him. Ramsays bright blue eyes were red with anger as he slowly walked his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a knife while giving a quick nod to let skinner and damon know to let go of his bitch. With a glimpse of the sharp object theon bowed down, shaking vicously like a slave to a master which was what he was about to become...

"pathetic" Ramsay said in a disgusted voice. He pointed the knife at theon. "please Ramsay im sorry dude" he said trying to sound brave and co-operative. Ramsay raised one eyebrow "im a dude now? ive also thought of myself as higher up than you. Im rich, supported, popular (without a robb stark beside me), and im strong....stronger than....that" he said before lunging a theon, forcing him to the floor. Damon and Skinner jumped back. Ramsay gently brushed the knife on the shivering body below him, he slid the knife down theons shirt, completely cutting it in half. "please" "do you want to keep your tongue greyjoy?" ramsay spat out quickly. the sharp object made small circles at the bottom of theons rib cage before pressing into the soft skin of theon greyjoy. "Please i'll do anything, please....Wait!", Ramsay lifted the kinfe from the shallow 1 cm cut and stared deep into theons eyes ".....You.....Own.....Me.....you own me". Ramsay smirked and looked over at the 3 boys stood in a line like troops, he stood up and walked in front of them like their general "Damon- hurt theon or leave him for the night?" Ramsay already knew that Damon felt sorry for the mess on the floor "leave him, sir". Ramsay stepped forward "Skinner, did you bring the cage?" Ramsay said with a big smile "By The door sir". "Theon get the cage" Theon ran as fast as he could _now you can escape....actually ramsay is too fast and would probably kill you! get the cage and run soon_ ,he grabbed the cage and put it next to ramsay who was now stood at the end of his bed, telling joff off for not being any help this night. He commanded the boys to leave, so they did. Ramsay set up the cage and sternly told theon to get in it but theon did not move, so Ramsay forced theon in it and locked the door. "eventually you can sleep with the door open then on the rug then at the bottom of my bed. Anyway goodnight darling, see you in the morning" That when the lights went out...


End file.
